An internal combustion engine includes an engine block defining a plurality of cylinder bores, and pistons that reciprocate within the cylinder bores to generate mechanical power. Typically, each cylinder bore includes a replaceable liner. The liner has a cylindrical body that fits within the cylinder bore, and a radial flange at a top end of the body that supports the cylinder liner on the engine block. In some embodiments, a cavity is formed within the cylinder block around the liner, and coolant is directed through the cavity to cool the liner. A seal is placed around the liner and against the flange to inhibit coolant from leaking out of the cavity.
In some applications, a cuff ring is fitted into an upper end of the liner at the flange. The cuff ring has an inner diameter that is slightly smaller than an inner diameter of the liner, and functions to scrape carbon deposits off a top of the associated piston. The carbon deposits, if left intact could eventually rub against the liner, polishing away oil retaining grooves in the liner. An exemplary cuff ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,585 that issued to Paro on Sep. 10, 1996. Cuff rings are also referred to as “anti-polishing” rings as a result of their function to remove carbon deposits that may polish away oil retaining grooves in the liner.
Although a cuff ring may be effective at removing carbon buildup from a piston, it may also be possible for too much heat to pass through the ring and through the liner to the seal. In these situations, the seal could overheat and turn brittle or crack. When the integrity of the seal is compromised, coolant from the cavity below the seal may leak out of the engine block. This could cause overheating of the engine, contamination of other engine fluids (e.g., of engine oil), corrosion, and other similar problems.
The cylinder liner assembly of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.